


KnB Song Drabbles

by grandebatbae



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Anal Gaping, Anal Sex, Comfort Sex, F/M, Kitchen Sex, Loud Sex, M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Seduction, Smut, Songfic, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-23
Updated: 2017-05-26
Packaged: 2018-09-01 18:23:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8633467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grandebatbae/pseuds/grandebatbae
Summary: Basically I listen to a song, focus on the KnB pairing it leads me to and write smut or smut-related drabble on it.If you look close enough you can figure out my favourite artist because she appears a trillion times. Latest: AoSaku - Pillowtalk





	1. MuraHimu - Side To Side by Ariana Grande

**Author's Note:**

> I mean, ya know, porn.  
> Not particularly long chapters but if you want me to continue a certain song drabble (or you want the song used on a different pairing) just let me know on Tumblr or in the comments!
> 
> animegrandebatbaes.tumblr.com  
> Here you can find a list of my OTPs and NOTPs in KnB, so please don't rq an NOTP: animegrandebatbaes.tumblr.com/pairings

> _I've been there all night_   
>  _I've been there all day_
> 
>  

It was one of those rare occurrences where everyone was in the same place at the same time. One of Akashi's family's houses; the one with the largest basketball court in the backyard.

Some of the non-Miracles were skeptical when their other halves had mentioned the little gathering. Yet, everyone who was there, couples and friends, seemed to be enjoying themselves, spread out through the yard, enjoying snacks and jives and challenges.

So when the idea of a game is thrown in the air multiples jump at it. Two teams are formed; in yellow bibs, Midorima, Takao, Kise, Kiyoshi and Hayama verses Himuro, Kasamatsu, Kuroko, Murasakibara and Aomine in blue.

A fairly well-matched game.

"Let's go, Atsushi," Himuro says, looking up at his boyfriend as they stand beside the snack table. Letting out a lazy, annoyed grunt, Atsushi places down the bowl of seaweed crisps and accepts the bib from his boyfriend.

"Why did you tell Aidachin we wanted to play?" The titan groans quietly as they follow everyone to the built-in court.

Himuro smiles, "It's been a while since we-" The honeyed voice is cut of by a sharp intake of breath. Impulsively he flails and grips Atsushi's elbow, nearly collapsing onto the grass when a stabbing pain shoots down his thighs and up his back.

"Tatsuya, are you okay?" Kagami blurts in English, having seen the odd action out of the corner of his eye. Honestly, Himuro thought he could ignore the little stabs of dull pain happening around that.... _region._

Atsushi had been particularly rough last night, is all. The large male was always impossibly large but when they had both had a little to drink things turned ugly in a beautiful way.

"Fine," Himuro laughs, trying to brush it off. He vaguely feels a warm hand on his back, but decides to push on. As soon as the court hits his shoes the adrenaline will kick in and he'll be fine.

He tries a few more steps and seems generally unable to walk straight without and another burst of pain. Another hiss has Atsushi murmuring to 'Stop, Murochin' before catching Riko's attention.

"I'm taking Murochin inside, he's not feeling well," he tells her.

The coach (and referee) frowns, "Can't Momoi take him? The teams will be unbalanced if you leave." Satsuki moves towards them but Atsushi shakes his head at her and hands her the bibs instead.

"No, I'm going to take him."

With those words and an arm around Tatsuya's waist, Murasakibara turns towards the house (or mansion) and leads his boyfriend there. Vaguely, Himuro can hear Riko sending Hyuuga and Wakamatsu in, in their place. That should work with Aomine and Kuroko as well.

"You wanted to take care of me instead of play?" Himuro asks softly, looking up at the ever-tall Centre.

"It's my fault Murochin is hurt," is all Atsushi says in response. Tatsuya smiles at him, as well as the gentle blush on the apples of his cheeks.

The journey is a dull-pain travel to one of the spare rooms, but the first they reach, Atsushi ends up carrying Himuro to the bed. The younger places him there gently before sitting beside him.

"It always sneaks up on me, like it takes a while to kick in," he chuckles, trying to diffuse the tension. Because after all these years, just a glance at Atsushi tells Tatsuya everything. His boyfriend is feeling bad; guilty.

The mirage-shooter reaches out and entangles his fingers with Atsushi's trying to get the younger to look at him.

"I'm okay, you know. It will go away."

At first, there's no response but a gentle fidgeting of the fingers between his. Just as Himuro starts to feel the impending guilt similar to Atsushi's, large, hot hands wrap around his waist and rotate him so that Tatsuya is laying along the width of the bed, beside Murasakibara instead of behind him.

"I'll make Murochin feel better," he finally speaks.

"Wha- Hey- Atsushi-"

"Keep still," the titan says as he gets to his knees on the floor, spreading Tatsuya's legs. With gentler than usual hands, Atsushi unfastens the other's shorts and slowly pulls them down to his ankles along with his underwear. Himuro isn't hard yet but he doubts that will take long.

Instinctively the older male grabs his own knees when Murasakibara pushes them towards him.

"Atsushi, what are you-  _Ngh fuck!"_

The curse comes out in English as the younger man licks a hard stripe over Tatsuya's entrance, the action causing both pain  _and_ pleasure.

"Sorry, did that hurt?" 

"S-Sort of...keep going," Tatsuya chokes out.

In a much gentler fashion, Atsushi moves back to caring for the entrance he so utterly destroyed the previous night, (or does it count as this morning?) tentatively tracing the rim with his tongue, without entering.

He reaches a hand up to Tatsuya's length and slowly start stroking the underside with two fingers against the now-hard glands. The gentle caress of it all drives Himuro crazy and yet it's exactly what he needs, to ease the pain as well as feed the hunger of seeing his boyfriend being so careful.

"How does it feel, Murochin?" Atsushi asks softly, pulling away for just a second before going back, slowly and gentle lapping at the abused area.

"I-It's so good...Atsushi...I feel so much better..." The older says, nails digging into the flesh of his own thighs. "Y-You can keep fucking me the w-way you did last night, if you promise to do this after."

His own words make him smile, but they also make Atsushi move back in, daring to dip past the rim gently. The teasing strokes on Himuro's cock turn to full-handed thrusts. Already the shooting guard can feel his pain dissolving quickly. His thighs still ache from all the riding, but that should be gone soon.

"Don't want to hurt Murochin," Atsushi responds, pulling back for a mere second before hastily returning. 

"Y-You can't help it. You're just...s-so big," the pretty voice Himuro has is laboured by panting and little whimpers as Atsushi intensifies everything he's doing. The taller male glances up at his boyfriend to see Himuro looks a dreamy sight, head thrown back with his eyes closed, sweat dripping down his neck, shirt hiked up so the hem brushes against his sensitive nipples.

"So good, you're s-so good. Fuck, can't wait to have you inside me again," Tatsuya whimpers. Murasakibara's pants are so tight they _hurt._ When the older male is reduced to an English-moaning mess, muttering words Atsushi can't catch onto, the titan knows he has him. 

Atsushi surges forward and swallows down Himuro's cock.

 _"Atsushi!"_ The older's hips stutter as he comes, coating the inside of Murasakibara's mouth. Himuro drops back into the mattress with a heavy sigh, groaning as Atsushi pulls off of him.

"Murochin, my favourite flavour," he murmurs to himself, pushing one drop that has escaped down his chin back into his mouth. Himuro chuckles breathlessly, not filling any pain but the orgasmic lull.

"C'mere," he calls out, making grabby hands for his large boyfriend. Just as Atsushi stands up, there is a slow knock on the door. A cool, collected voice sounds through the wood.

_"You should be re-think doing such lewd things in someone else's house. You're lucky Kagami-kun and I will not tell Akashi-kun."_

With those words Kuroko and heavy footsteps, Kagami, retreat back down the hallway. Himuro groans, pressing one hand against his sweaty forehead in embarrassment. His brother has just heard him come.

"Murochin..."

The older looks up to see Atsushi staring down at his own erection. The shooting guard takes a deep breath, smirking, and beckons him over.

All the pain was worth it.

 

> _And boy got me walking_   
>  _Side to side_
> 
>  

 

 


	2. AoSaku - Pillowtalk by ZAYN

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pissing off the neighbours.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check out the cover of this by Sofia Karlberg on YT/Spotify.
> 
> This pairing is ruining my life like MidoTaka.

 

 

> _So we'll piss off the neighbours_   
>  _In the place that feels the tears_   
>  _The place to lose your fears_   
>  _Yeah, reckless behavior_   
>  _A place that is so pure, so dirty and raw_

 

Most people had probably only ever heard Sakurai shout an apology only, not _'D-Deeper!'_ or _'Daiki!'_ or _'I'm coming!'_

Daiki liked to think all that was for him and only him, forever. And what better way to share it for once than to fuck Ryou against the shared wall joining them to the neighbouring apartment.

They were moving out and into a small house, which was an upgrade to their neat little apartment. Truly the two loved the homey corner, until nasty neighbours moved in. A grumpy couple with grown kids who managed to escape.

Both smoked, the smell filling the bedroom through the vents and sometimes setting off Ryou's asthma. Daiki had taken it into his own hands when the Landlord didn't respond to complaints.

Playing GRANRODEO on top volume all night only annoyed the entire complex, Daiki proving his Ahomine title, and the Landlord suggesting they leave. Neither Daiki nor Ryou minded. They'd planned for a house for awhile.

It wasn't like they couldn't afford it. With Ryou's contract as a publishing company's blossoming artist, as well as Daiki's basketball career, things were looking up for them.

So, Daiki wanted the last _fuck you._ Well, the last _I'm going to fuck my boyfriend against the wall._

"Let me hear you," He whispers, already panting into Ryou's ear. The far-smaller male whimpers, nodding, tightening his legs so that the next thrust hits _exactly_ the right spot.

The shout Ryou lets out sharpens Daiki's grin, causing the blunette to increase his efforts tenfold. 

"Just like that, Ryou," he encourages with a heavy groan. Anyone else would be worried about Ryou's spine or tail bone from how hard he's being slammed back into the wall.

It's fine though, and Daiki knows that. Knows it because of all the slamming he did with Ryou against the lockers back in high school.

"Daiki... _Daiki!_  Fuck, right there!"

_Ah, there it is._ Swearing equals his clutch personality along with that cute little pout. It fills the bluenette with utter joy knowing his nervous little lover is blissful enough to let it out.

Something, a shoe by Daiki's guess, hits the wall on the other side.

_"Have some respect!"_

If Ryou weren't in his sassy state he'd probably blush profusely and demand Daiki put him down. Instead, big brown eyes flicker over his shoulder for a moment at the thin  barrier between them and their neighbours.

_"Don't stop!"_ He shouts, managing to be loud _and_  erotic even if he's really putting on a show. Daiki's grin gets even sharper as he jostles his boyfriend around, adjusting his grip on the shooting guard's thighs. "I want you. _Please,_ let me come!" Sakurai nearly giggles at the exaggeration. 

"Don't you fucking worry," he responds at the top of his lungs with bated breath, _"this_  is just the first round." 

He shifts one leg back, gaining stable footing before moving his hands to cup the backs of Ryou's knees. The brunette looks confused and even a little scared at first when Daiki begins folding him in half.

Eventually, all that's holding Ryou up against the wall are his own knees pressed back against his shoulders. He looks so lewd on display like that, glistening hole almost pointed at the ceiling. Daiki draws back, dick slipping out just so he can admire his debauched lover.

Ryou's hair is a mess, static from the paint making it stick up along the wall. His eyes are watering and low, switching emotions from pleasured, afraid and in love. Those cute little cheeks of his are tinted a soft red, drool leaks down the side of his mouth and off his chin and his body is just as sweat-damp as Daiki's.

"You look so fucking good," he whispers. Ryou seems to flush darker at the comment, still in-between states of mind. He opens his mouth to speak when they hear their neighbours shouting.

_"Finally! That was disgusting!"_ It was the grumpy woman who has facetime chats six in the morning out on her balcony with the volume maxed out, on her phone and her vocal chords.

The two of them smiles at each other, before Daiki surges forward with his cock in hand, aiming perfectly and thrusting right into his lover.

"Nngh _yess!"_ Ryou groans, simply enjoying the feeling of being one for that split second before the bluenette draws back, smirks and gets to _work_  with his thrusts.

"Fuck this angle is _good,"_ he pants, pushing Ryou's knees back further. It makes his pert little ass tilt closer at a better angle. It must hurt _so much_  to be folded like that, but the brunette doesn't complain.

_"Daiki!_ It feels so fucking-" He squeals when Daiki hits the right point, "There! Right there _oh my God, oh my God."_

"Like that, my pretty little blossom?" He jokes, which makes Sakurai grin through his bleary-eyed tears and laugh among his loud, scattered moans.

_"For Christ's sake Shima they're still going at it! Calls the cops!"_

_"And say what, Kyo!?"_

_"That we live next to a couple of fags!"_

Daiki freezes his movements almost immediately. The sex-crazed and fun demeanour slips away in a matter of seconds. Fear fills Ryou's eyes when he sees the anger that invades his lover's, muscles coiling in anything but pleasure.

"Daiki?" He whispers softly, reaching out and brushing the other's cheek gently. He shuts his eyes with a deep breath and steps towards the wall. It presses him further into Ryou who writhes in the pleasure despite his concern.

Aomine reaches under him, grasps his ass and lifts him off the wall, allowing Ryou to drop his tired legs and for feeling to return to his lower back.

No one likes homophobic comments, but to Ryou's understanding they have quite the heavy effect on Daiki. The brunette catches his boyfriend's cheeks in his soft hands, frowning at the odd expression on is face.

"What is it?" He asks, biting back one of his apologies.

"After this," Daiki responds with a determined tone, swallowing thickly, "We're calling everyone over. We're going to have one, big, _faggy_  party to say goodbye to our neighbours."

And with that, Ryou gets pressed back into the wall with his boyfriend's body and proud, cocky grin.

Then, they get _really_  loud, just like they night-long party they have that night.

 

Fucking in and fighting on  
It's our paradise  
And it's our war zone

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know the song isn't actually focusing on annoying the neighbours the whole time, but I like focusing on in particular lyrics.


	3. HayaMiya - Everyday by Ariana Grande

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> These two don't get enough attention!

 

> _**He givin' me that good shit** _
> 
> _**That make me not quit** _

 

"Senpai."

The word is filled with several different tones.

Innuendo, desire, mischief, love. He feels Hayama's hands slide over his shoulders and down his chest, the younger's chin nesting into his hair.

Miyaji, not having it, glances from his book to glare at the ceiling of the livingroom.

"What, brat?"

"Let's have sex!"

_"We just did."_

"Nooo," he whines, nose sliding down to push into the skin at the base of Kiyoshi's neck, "that was hours ago. I want you now."

_"And_  yesterday, twice!"

"Mm, that was _good."_

"And the day before that."

"My favourite. I got to leave this on you," he smiles, leaning over Miyaji's back and kissing the hickey on his collar bone. "Let me give you more!" He grins excitedly.

"No," the darker blonde grunts, pulling himself away from his over-energetic boyfriend. He stands up and heads for the kitchen, eye twitching when Kotarou whines.

"It's been so long though!" He complains, bounding around behind him like a lost puppy. "Don't you like me anymore?"

Miyaji rolls his eyes, ignoring the blonde ball of energy. He knows he's not allowed in the kitchen when he's like that, after what happened last time. Also, what's with the 'like'? Hayama knows he loves him.

He gets all the ingredients out to make them lunch. It's a low sugar meal. Hopefully Hayama will be unconscious later today so Miyaji can get some study in.

As he prepares the food Hayama continues to stand at the space between kitchen and dining, rocking back and forth on his feet with a wide grin.

Miyaji can feel his resolve slipping without Kotarou having to do much. Maybe the kid really has turned him into a slave of sexual urges. It was true, they have a lot of sex- at least twice a day. That's normal for young couples, isn't it?

"Kiyo."

"No."

He can hear the pout, "Are you mad I want you inside me, Kiyokiyo?"

The knife in Kiyoshi's hand slips, _nearly_  slicing the skin of his finger.

_"Idiot._ Don't say shit like that!"

"Aww but it's true! You're mad at me," He pouts, lips looking soft, plump and cute. _Wait,_ no- Kiyoshi violently shakes his head to get that thought out of his mind. 

"Stop being childish!"

Miyaji turns around to reach into the cupboard for the pepper. Before he can Kotarou reaches past his kitchen boundary and grabs it first, handing it to his lover.

The older man snatches it and swishes around, feeling aroused already. He's picturing pressing Hayama to the bench top and fucking him there. It wouldn't be the first time, or the seventh.

"Are you thinking about the naughty things we do on the bench?"

"Shut your mouth."

"But you love my mouth!"

Kiyoshi has to snort at that and the implications. _Shit, he really does._  He knows Hayama is wearing a smile of victory.

"Dammit," Miyaji murmurs.

Methodically, he places the used utensils on the chopping board. He turns, places the board on the sink and reaches for the clothes. He wipes the bench down and places their food in containers.

All the while, bright cat eyes are set on him.

When lunch is in the fridge across the kitchen, the atmosphere changes. Miyaji straightens up from being hunched over the door. He closes it, turns and receives an armful of naked boyfriend.

"How the fuck-"

"Record time! It took me three second to get them off," Kotarou grins excitedly, mouth pressed against Miyaji's neck.

"Yeah yeah," the older huffs. One day Kota is going to kill him. That day is not today though. "C'mere."

The lightning beast presses his hands into Miyaji's shoulders and _leaps,_ getting caught in the air and pressed back into the edge of the countertop.

"Yay! Finally!" Kotarou almost _squeals,_ ducking in inelegantly to give his boyfriend a sloppy kiss. At that point Kiyoshi just takes it.

"What do you mean finally?" He asks when they break away, puffy-lipped with laboured breath. "We do this everyday!"

"I know, but I love you so much I just want you all the time," Hayama pouts, shoulders slouching. Now he _really_  looks like a sad little kitty cat.

Miyaji just sighs with a furrowed brow, head dropping and leading his gaze to stare at his boyfriend's naked erection.

"Yeah," he says, pushing a smiling Kotarou back with a hand on his chest. He opens the cutlery draw and pushes the tray aside, reaching for the lube hidden underneath, "Me too."

 

> _**He give it to me** _
> 
> _**Everyday** _
> 
> _**Everyday** _
> 
> _**Everyday** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Headcannon that Kotarou is like an energetic puppy who is not allowed past a certain point in the kitchen xD
> 
> Yes I ship Miya as top!


End file.
